


Silver Ties

by C00lKatt



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C00lKatt/pseuds/C00lKatt
Summary: A growing up AU that I am writing with another Awesome writer. It should be a fun ride with many laughs along the way.





	Silver Ties

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was written by me but the rest we'll write together.

Sesshomaru glared at his father and his father glared right back.  
“No.”  
“Yes!”  
“No.”  
“Damn it Sesshomaru! You’re going to school! You love school! What’s wrong with you today?!”  
“Puberty.”  
Inutaisho gaped like a fish at his young son, who was apparently was way too smart for his own good. Izayoi could be seen silently giggling in the background. She had been recording this since Sesshomaru had jumped onto his father’s desk so that Taisho wouldn’t have so much height advantage.   
“You are not going through puberty!!!! You are in the second grade and you will listen to me. Get off of that desk and march your fluffy puppy butt to the car right now. I don’t have time for this, it’s Inuyasha’s first day too ya know.”   
“This Sesshomaru refuses to walk that half breed to class.”  
“Sesshomaru I’ve just about had it with your constant prejudice-”  
“It has nothing to do with him being a half breed.”  
“Then why are you being so resistant?!”  
Inutaisho was ready to snap, several veins stood out pulsing on his forehead.  
“If you make this Sesshomaru take him to class I will have to hold his hand. The half breed’s hands are disgusting, he constantly has them either in his mouth or nose or somewhere equally unhygienic. This Sesshomaru refuses to go to school if Inuyasha goes there.”  
Inutaisho blinked owlishly at his oldest son. He suddenly sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sesshomaru stood as tall and proud as all of his seven years would allow him. His arms were folded and his momoko twitched occasionally, showcasing his irritation while his face remained blank. Taisho sighed again before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned tiredly to face his wife. Izayoi smiled as she pushed two small items into his chest. Taisho looked down as he took the two items from her. He face palmed, then glared at his wife. “You knew this would happen, didn’t you minx?”  
Izayoi chuckled and kissed his cheek before walking away with a wave.   
“A mother always knows.” She said as she left the room to grab Inuyasha.  
“Do you think she could clue the father in?” Taisho mumbled as he turned back to his eldest, dangling the two items in Sesshomaru’s face.  
“Gloves. You will get nothing on you and you can walk Inuyasha to class so that I can make it to work on time.”   
Sesshomaru examined the gloves carefully, checking to make sure that they really would protect him from the half breed’s germs before nodding and pocketing them.   
“Come father we don’t want to be late.” Sesshomaru lightly lept from the desk and headed for the door. Taisho glared at the pup’s retreating back, and held back the urge to break something.  
“A diva, always a diva, just like his mother. Kami help us all.”  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
They made it to the school in record time. Sesshomaru slipped on his gloves as Taisho pulled a squealing and struggling Inuyasha from the car, placing him next to his stoic older brother. Sesshomaru immediately snatched the young pup’s hand and started to drag him to his class. Taisho looked after them and sighed before checking his watch and driving away.  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“I no wanna stupid Fluffy!! Meanie!! Poopie Head!!!”  
Sesshomaru continued to drag his disgruntled younger brother to his K-4 class.Inuyasha was resisting, new things were always hard on him.  
“No wanna go!” He shouted making Sesshomaru grit his teeth as people, students and teachers alike, openly stared at the two.  
“I wan’ mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” Fat tears ran down Inuyasha’s face as his brother continued to drag him. Why was the K-4 room so far away?  
“Why cry?” Sesshomaru heard a little voice behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see a small girl keeping pace with the two brothers a questioning look on her face. Inuyasha continued to cry. The girl had long black hair and large violet eyes. She was smaller than Inuyasha and had to almost run to keep up with his pace. He noticed that one portion of her hair was up in a little ponytail in a dark green bow. She wore a matching dark green and purple striped dress and dark green shoes. She smelled human so Sesshomaru mostly chose to ignore her. Inuyasha continued to cry somehow louder than before and Sesshomaru grit his teeth.  
“I wan’ my mommy!”  
“Why?”  
That startled Inuyasha out of his wailing and caused Sesshomaru to look at the little girl in interest. Seeing that Inuyasha had no reply she continued.  
“The teacher is nice, the students will want to be your friends and you’ll have lots of fun stuff to do.” She smiled and took his other hand, “Your mommy will be waiting for you when you go home. It’d be sad to go home and have nothing new to tell her ‘cause you spent the whole time crying. That would make her sad.”  
Inuyasha sniffled a bit, “Mommy sad?”  
The girl nodded and her face was so serious Sesshomaru got the urge to laugh. “Mommies get sad when their children don’t have fun and learn lots at school.”  
Finally the K-4 room, he could be free of this brat and his interesting companion.  
“So will you come with me?” The little girl tugged Inuyasha into the room. And as he walked away he heard Inuyasha sniffle one last time before saying “I come, not make mommy sad.” Sesshomaru sighed as he walked to class. What an interesting human.


End file.
